Desire
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: Jibbs songfic. "Without a reason, what is this fire? Burning slowly, my one and only.." My own Jibbs and rain fic, it had to be written.


_**It's shocking isn't it? another oneshot in so little time. Well this time it's a songfic an I recommend you listen to the song while reading it. Just search for **desire ryan adams **on youtube.**_

**_Enjoy!_****

* * *

**

Desire 

There was nothing like a rainy day to reflect on your life. And to think about the things you should have done. Or the wrong choices you've made. Today was one of those days and Jenny Shepard tried her best to stop herself from remembering and reminiscing. There were too many memories, too many choices she didn't want to face again. Not just at work, but especially in her personal life.

Instead she hid under the covers, listening to the rain and waiting for it all to pass.

Would it ever end?

---

He never noticed the rain. Since he spent most of his time in his basement there was nothing that could inform him about the weather.

Not that he cared. There was always something wrong with it. It was too hot, too wet, too cold or anything else you could come up with. No, he was glad he spent most of his time in his basement, working on his boat.

But sometimes, he got lonely. Yes, even Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt lonely once in a while. Most of the time he worked through it, but there were days he stopped and wondered.

What was she doing now?

_Two hearts fading, like a flower  
__And all this waiting, for the power,  
__For some answers, to this fire  
__Sinking slowly, the waters higher...mmm  
__Desire, Desire _

Throwing back the covers, she knew she had to do something. It wasn't like her to hide away in her room. It never was, and it never would be. She was a woman of action. And there still were choices the could be reversed.

If only he'd let her.

She put her coat on and ran through the rain towards her car. Not even noticing the fact she hadn't changed.

All the way to his house she tried to come up with something to say.

An explanation. An answer. Anything.

She had known when she started at NCIS that her heart still kept a small space reserved for Jethro, a small spark waiting to be lit. But she could've never expected that their first encounter would lead to an ignition of that spark and the fire in her heart would burn in full force again.

---

He shook his head to get rid of the image of his favourite redhead. Well, one of his favourite redheads, but the only one he could still see. Could still touch.

How long had it been since they last touched? Even a brief touch of their arms while they entered the elevator, or a hand that accidentally brushed against the other's arm. He wasn't sure when it was. The only thing he knew was that it had been a very long time ago.

After all these years, he probably should get over her. Try to move on. Like he had to when Shannon died. But unfortunately his heart still kept them both in his heart. And his love for them was hidden behind a dam. One that was ready to burst at any moment.

There were some cracks in that dam already. The part that was used to hide his love for Jenny. He hoped he could keep it up for a while. Because there was a reason why he created Rule number 12.

_With no secrets, no obsession  
__This time I'm speeding, with no direction,  
__Without a reason, what is this fire?  
__Burning slowly, my one and only...mmm  
__Desire, Desire  
__Desire, Desire _

"Any chance you have a towel I can use?"

He turned around at the sound of her voice. She stood at the top of the stairs. Soaked from head to toe. She was wearing a coat but apparently it wasn't that waterproof. Her beautiful red hair hung in wet strands around her face. He never told her, but he was glad she had decided to let her hair grow longer again.

It made it even easier to remember the way he used to run his hand through her hair when he kissed her. Or when he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Just like she did now.

"They're still in the same place, I think you'll know where to find them." She nodded at his reply and exited his basement again.

_You know me, you don't mind waiting  
__You just can't show me, but God I'm praying  
__That you'll find me, and that you'll see me  
__That you'll run and never tire...mmm  
__Desire, Desire _

After a few minutes he couldn't stop his curiosity anymore. Why was she here? Why now? He left his basement too, and headed upstairs. She was probably still in the bathroom, trying to dry herself off more.

But when he entered the bathroom she wasn't there. He looked in the hall again. It was just then he noticed that the light in his bedroom was turned on. He made his way to the room and pushed the door open. Just in time to see her slip one of his shirts over her head.

He looked away and scraped his throat to alert her of his presence. But not before noticing that she didn't wear anything under his shirt.

"So I take it you found the towels?"

"Yes, thank you. I hope you don't mind but my clothes were soaked." She turned around to face him again. He saw she also wore one of his sweatpants. They were too big for her and so was the shirt, still there was something about her. He loved the way she looked when she wore his clothes, it was kind of sexy in a way.

"Do you want to put them in the dryer?"

"Already did it."

Then an uncomfortable silence surrounded them. It was an unfamiliar concept to them. Usually their silences spoke so many words neither of them wanted to say anything else. But now, it was different.

Jenny looked at her feet, they were hidden from sight by his sweatpants. She knew she had to be the first to say something. She was the one who came over here without a reason or explanation.

"So, have you decided on a way to get that boat out of there?"

Mentally she rolled her eyes at herself, great opener. Really Jenny. Great work.  
"You came all the way over here just to ask me that?"

He knew the answer to that. And she knew he knew. That's why she decided to reply with a smile. "No."

Now it was time for the hard part. The real reason. Unconsciously she noticed that he appeared to be getting closer. There was just an arms length of space between them left.

"I'm tired."

That was an answer he didn't expect. But when he opened his mouth to reply she silenced him by putting her hand in front of it.

"I'm tired of running. I'm tired of dancing around each other every, single, day. Ever since I returned we've been trying to deny it. We've both made mistakes in the past. And I'm the last one to deny that but please Jethro. Please. Don't you think we deserve another chance?"

Instead of replying or even nodding he just closed the last bit of distance between them and kissed her. Passionately, lovingly and everything else you could ever imagine. Finally after all this time he had chance to touch her again, run his hands through her hair again, kiss her again. And he'd be damned to let this pass. The dam inside him had finally broken and the flood of desire was released.

Strangely enough she was relieved. It was like a burden had fallen off her shoulders because finally she had someone to share them with. She replied to his kiss with equal passion and desire.

Finally after all this time, she had no reason left to hide from the rain anymore. She had Jethro to shelter her from it.

_Desire, Desire _

* * *

**_Well, I didn't involve the song as much as I wanted to but it kind of wrote itself. Apparantly my plotbunny needed a little fluff_**


End file.
